


A Mutual Gratification

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry follows Draco in the middle of the night to the bathroom they once fought in... this time something more remarkable than Sectumsempra happens between them. Story was written for Live Journals HP_kinkfest for a prompt left by Phoenixacid who asked for Accidental Voyeurism/Exhibitionism and a side of Masturbation. I hope she got what she wished for... <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Gratification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> This story is an 8th yr fic that contains a slash pairing Please Do Not Flame!! Warnings are in the tags so be aware!! <3

A Mutual Gratification by HPFangirl71

It was late at night as Draco Malfoy snuck into the abandoned bathroom. He made a quick perusal of the room to make sure Moaning Myrtle wasn’t lurking about. He let out a sigh of relief that he was finally alone. Since arriving at Hogwarts for the 8th year, he’d had some problems with sexual frustration. There were just too many fit male bodies around to not bring about such arousals. Hell, he’d even found his libido peaked by Potter, if that said anything about his deranged hormones. 

The real problem wasn’t being horny all the time; it was the fact that there was no privacy in the dorms. All the returning 8th years were being bunked together in separate quarters from the younger students and they were packed in like sardines. Draco had tried several times to pull his curtains around his bed and cast silencing charms but to no avail, he just couldn’t get comfortable with all those other bodies in the room and recently he’d almost been caught when Finnegan opened his curtains unexpectedly. Luckily, no one had realized what he’d been doing but the mortification of it remained. Tonight, he was seeking accommodations that were sure to be more private than those bumbling endeavors.

Draco pulled down his pajama bottoms and let out a loud sigh of relief as his fingers wrapped tightly around his flaccid cock. Ever since the end of the war, Draco had felt so much pressure, there was so much riding on his success now. His family’s name was in tatters and his own reputation was pretty well shot. Coming back to the newly renovated school had proven difficult. The stares from fellow students constantly followed him throughout his day. He knew what they were thinking… he was a former Deatheater, he bore the Dark Mark on his arm, and Voldemort had taken up residence in his home. These were all things of public knowledge and they made life a living hell for him here. He knew they wondered what the hell he was doing back here after everything he’d done.

Draco let his hand work the soft flesh protruding from his underpants. He could feel the flow of blood sinking downward, making his cock hard. It’d been so long since he’d felt the urge to come like this. The war had pretty much put a damper on his sex life as well as everything else. He just knew that if he could only find release that he’d be able to relax in this semi-hostile environment. He worked his hand furiously against his erection, his hand sliding back and forth over the rigid phallus. A barrage of lewd thoughts and images plagued his mind, igniting the excitement within his young body. It wasn’t until almost twenty minutes had passed that he knew something was wrong. He kept getting himself to the edge and then nothing… For some reason he wasn’t able to get himself off. He’d rubbed himself practically raw, even taken to lying on the cold floor and fingering himself to get a proper reaction but nothing seemed to be working. Instead, he just kept going soft without the much-needed completion. He let out a frustrated whine as he kept up his attempts to achieve orgasm but he was failing miserably.

  
****************   


Harry had heard Malfoy as he’d crawled out of bed in the middle of the night. As usual, he just couldn’t resist following the tall blonde. Things might have been different between them now but Harry still wasn’t sure he trusted the man, especially when he was prowling the hallways after dark. Lately Harry had taken to treating Malfoy with a quiet indifference but it didn’t mean that he never occupied his thoughts. Harry had actually been impressed that Malfoy had had the courage to come back to Hogwarts for an 8th year. Not many of the Slytherins had exerted that type of strength and fortitude. Considering his reputation, Malfoy coming back had been the biggest surprise to most and it had been hard for the other students to share space with him. Malfoy to his own credit, kept to himself and Harry had often wondered if he wasn’t lonely at times.

Harry had been shocked to find Malfoy coming to this bathroom, the memories contained here for both of them were regretful and he wasn’t sure what to think of the man picking this spot to lurk. What shocked Harry even more was the reason Malfoy had actually come here… to wank. What the fuck? Leave it to the dramatic sod not to be able to wank in bed like the rest of them! Harry was about to turn away and go back to bed but the sight of Malfoy’s cock suddenly had his attention. Harry found himself wanting to stay; there was an incredible urge to watch Malfoy fall apart as he came. He knew it was wrong to stand here and watch but he couldn’t help the perverse fascination. If Harry were completely honest with himself, he’d always wondered what it’d be like to see Malfoy like this, in a state of undress and sexually aroused. Heat rose in the pit of Harry’s stomach and it took everything he had not to reach down and touch himself…

Harry watched for quite awhile and came to the realization that Malfoy was having difficulties. He wasn’t sure just why but the man seemed frustrated and desperate in his movements. A good twenty minutes passed and still he’d yet to see the man in that debauched state that he’d anticipated. Instead, Malfoy was coming undone by his body’s refusal to cooperate. Harry could tell how much he seemed to need release yet it had failed to happen time and time again. Suddenly Harry had an idea but he wasn’t sure if Malfoy would be receptive to his help. Without quite thinking it through, Harry pulled the cloak from around his shoulders and revealed his presence to the half-naked man lying upon the bathroom floor.

Draco looked up in shock as Harry suddenly came into sight. He knew the man had an invisibility cloak but it had been some time since he’d had to worry about Potter following him. Why the hell did it have to be now and just how much had the wicked sod seen? Potter didn’t say a word, just offered a hand to help Draco up off the floor. When he was pulled upward, it brought his body close to Potter’s and Draco could feel his cock hardening once again. Embarrassed, he pulled away and glared menacingly at the other man.

“What the hell do you want Potter?” he growled toward the man.

“Well at first I was just curious what you were up to but now I thought I might be of some assistance…” 

Potter’s explanation ended on a quiet note as he approached ever closer into Draco’s personal space. What shocked Draco even further was Potter’s hand reaching toward the top of his pajama pants. He slid backward in an effort to get away but found himself bumping into a nearby sink instead. Potter stepped forward and he pressed his slight body up against Draco’s own muscular frame and whispered a demanding invite into his ear…

“Let me take care of that for you Malfoy”

Draco looked at the dark haired man as if he’d just sprouted an extra head. The surprise was clearly written upon his face as he stared blankly at him for a moment before finally finding his voice.

“What kind of sick joke is this Potter? It’s not bad enough you find me in one of the most embarrassing moments of my life but now you add insult to injury by making this into some sick perverse game!”

“Whatever Malfoy… Why can’t you just accept my help?”

“Maybe because we’ve been enemies for as long as I can remember… I’m not a fool Potter”

Draco knew his words were coming out defensively but he couldn’t help it. He and Potter had never even been friends forget anything more. He could still remember the man refusing to shake his hand on their first day at Hogwarts and now here he was offering to touch his cock. It just didn’t add up, not in his Slytherin mind anyway. 

“You’re right, we’ve been at each other since day one but I think we should finally put that foolishness away,” Potter said as he again tried to reach for Draco’s pajamas. 

Draco looked at him warily and his hand came out to stop him. His fingers wrapping tight around Potter’s wrist and he reveled in the warm feeling of it in his grasp. Why was he really saying no? Perhaps because he was afraid he’d enjoy it more than he should. He and Potter had always had a certain type of relationship, each of them bringing out the worst in the other with the volatile passions they shared. He was afraid to have it be different… 

“I just need to know why first… Exactly why do you want to do this?”

Draco watched as Potter took in his question and as he spoke, the hard gaze he’d been giving him faltered slightly and Draco saw a slight blush crawl up the man’s face.

“Because I’ve been watching you a lot lately and I think I like what I’ve seen. I think that maybe I might want something to come of this. Just let me try. I think I can make sure we both enjoy this”

Potter’s words didn’t have a moment to sink in before he was stepping closer into his space, grasping him by the face and pressing his lips hard against Draco’s mouth. He felt himself gasp in surprise, giving Potter the advantage as his tongue snaked inward. Draco could feel hard muscles pressing him helplessly against the porcelain sink. He could feel the heat rising in his belly and his cock stiffening in response to Potter’s invading tongue. Draco knew it was wrong for him to feel such things for the other man but he couldn’t seem to stop the pressure from building as Potter rutted up against him.

Draco was breathless when the kiss finally ended. He was happy to see that Potter’s own breathing was ragged as well. He could see a war waging in the Gryffindor’s pea brain and finally he spoke again.

“Look Malfoy, there are two things I really want right now… to help you find release and to fuck you right here, right now”

Draco heard the raw edge in Potter’s voice and the heat of it finally pulled him in. He knew he should still say no but he’d reached the point of desperation in his attempts to get himself off and it wasn’t as if he’d never found himself fantasizing over the dark-haired man before.

“Fine Potter… you get me off first and then I’ll let you fuck me… but only if I get my release first”

Harry looked into Malfoy’s icy glare with a steadfast determination. He slid his hand beneath the flannel fabric of Malfoy’s pajamas, his fingers working their way around the man’s thick cock. He was actually impressed by the girth of the prick he was holding in his hand. He tugged at the hard flesh in a back and forth motion that lacked rhythm but still had Malfoy panting with need. He pressed his thumb along the slit and had Malfoy groaning against his lips as he again kissed the man. 

“You like that, don’t you Malfoy?” he whispered.

The only answer from Draco was the slight groan that escaped his lips. Harry smiled as he pressed in closer to the man, allowing for the added friction of his body against the man’s cock.

“You like that it’s me don’t you? I bet you can’t wait for me to stick my prick in your lovely little arse now can you?”

Potter’s words were so delightfully dirty that Draco found himself gasping with desire. His mouth pressed in hungry need against Potter’s lips and his hand slipped its way into the man’s messy dark hair as he clung desperately to him. The hand around his cock was relentless in its back and forth motion. Draco knew that this time he would come and hard. The anticipation of such an orgasm made him cry out; Potter’s name was on his lips as the pressure in his groin built. 

Harry bent down and let his tongue lick playfully across the tip of Malfoy’s prick in a teasing manner. The saltiness of pre-come made his balls tighten with desire. He couldn’t believe how very much he wanted to fuck this man! Somehow, in the back of his brain he knew this probably wasn’t an ideal situation and that neither of them was thinking clearly but Harry wanted it just the same. As he let his tongue slide down to Malfoy’s opening, his hand still kept up its steady rhythm. Malfoy’s thighs parted for him quite willingly and he swirled his tongue around the man’s hole and then back up over his sensitive perineum. He could feel the shudder of need rising within the man, he mimicked his actions once again, and Malfoy moaned loudly. 

“Oh sweet fucking Salazar! Potter… I’m going to come… Fuck, yes!”

Malfoy’s cries became even more garbled as Harry sped up the back and forth motion of his hand and when he let the tip of the man’s cock slide past his lips it was his undoing. Harry got a mouthful of Malfoy’s release as his orgasm surrounded him. Harry swallowed down the bitter essence, licking the head of Malfoy’s cock for every last drop before sliding upward to claim his reward.

“Feeling better Malfoy?” he whispered. 

Draco only managed a wan smile as he tried to gather himself after such an earth shattering orgasm. He looked into Potter’s predatory lust filled gaze and knew what he was waiting for…

With shaky hands, Draco pulled off his pajamas and pants, letting them slide onto the marble floor. Then he slid himself down to the floor and assumed a submissive pose for Potter. He heard Potter’s fumbling as he stripped himself naked and then knelt down behind him. His hands caressed Draco’s bum and he actually found himself delighting in the almost tender touches. Then he felt a wet kiss pressed between his shoulder blades and he heard a sigh escaping Potter’s lips.

Harry watched the trembling man as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He couldn’t believe Malfoy would actually go through with it; this whole evening had been so bizarre, so surreal… and inside he knew what he had to do. If he truly wanted something more to come of this, he had to do what was right and not let his libido take over.

“Malfoy, not tonight” he whispered, as he grasped him around the waist and pulled him next to him on the floor beneath the invisibility cloak.

Draco was shocked when Potter refused to fuck him as they’d agreed. Instead, he felt a myriad of soft kisses peppered across his skin as they spooned together in the quietness of the evening air. Finally, he turned around, grasped Potter’s unattended member, and began wanking the man to completion. Potter tried protesting but Draco silenced his pleas with more desperate kisses. As he held the man trembling through his orgasm, Draco heard his name uttered beneath the cries for more and it touched something at his very core. In the short time, it took Potter to find release something changed between them. It was something unspoken and without thought but a remarkable change nonetheless…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Mutual Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244985) by [Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix)




End file.
